0011: The New Girl in Their Midst
by Hakusho009
Summary: A new cyborg is created. She is... definitely a Mary-Sue! 002xOC Don't read if you like well-rounded plot and three-dimensional characters. I've only kept this story up for personal reasons.
1. Start

[Disclaimer: I don't own anything even remotely like Cyborg 009. I would, however give my left eye to own it. (To the gullible idiots out there (Jacob Dematteo): It was a joke. I have no intention of parting with my eye)]  
  
************************************************************************ 0011: The new girl in their midst.  
  
Chapter 1: The Banjo Playing Ferret!  
  
It was dark. Darkness surrounded her. Questions exploded inside of her head like firecrackers yet they gave neither light nor comfort. Who? What? Where? When? .Why?  
  
Why? .  
  
This question burned in her mind. Imprinting the figure of fear, pain, and confusion on her fragile brain. Why am I here? Why don't I know where is here is. Why is it so dark? Suddenly it all came back in a flash of color and sound yet she could not hear it or see it. Her dad was hitting her for something stupid. Flash! Her mom was trying to stop him and he shot her. Flash! The police were taking her dad away in a strait jacket and her mom on a stretcher covered in a blanket. Flash! Her aunt and uncle were taking her away where she was treated like a dog. Flash! She was climbing out of the window with her few possessions. Flash! She was falling into a raging river where evil men took her and she blacked out. Flash! She was waking up slightly on an operating table then a mask covering her face .. after that there was only pain. Horrible, excruciating, heart- breaking pain. She gasped inwardly at the very thought of it. Wake up said a voice in her head.  
  
What? She thought groggily.  
  
Wake up it said again louder this time. I've lost it, she thought. WAKE UP! , said the voice startling her with its volume. "I'M UP ALREADY!" she thought. Wait she had heard that. Shocked that she actually was up, she opened her eyes. She was in a small dark room. She knew that it was dark yet she could see as if it was as bright as day. "I really have lost it", she thought. "You are no more insane than I am", said the voice. She jumped. She had almost forgotten he was there (she knew of course that it was a "he" because what else would be this inconsiderate). But what had freaked her out the most was that she had only meant to jump an inch but sailed at least 3 feet. "Was that comment supposed to be comforting?" She asked exasperatedly, "You are a disembodied voice in side my head! You could be a very talented goldfish for all I know!" "I don't care if you think I'm a banjo playing ferret with a bad toe jam problem you just need to listen! Got that!" "Yes" She said simply. She thought that it probably wasn't a good idea to argue. Even if he was a ferret with toe jam issues. 


	2. Final Destination

[Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, plot, or any part of the Anime masterpiece that is Cyborg 009. **sob, sob** STOP MOCKING ME!!!]  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
0011: The New Girl in Their Midst  
  
Chapter 2: Final Destination  
  
Now listen closely, said the voice, There should be a vent underneath your bed I need you take off the lid and jump down. "Alright", she said, defeated. Besides, she thought, I probably won't be able to get the top off anyway. She bent over, tugged hard on the lid of the vent and staggered back a few feet. The vent lid crumbled in her (unbeknownst to her) mechanical fists. "Whoa" Forget about that, he said, you have to get moving or else...! BANG!! The girl felt a sharp twinge of heat and pain in her right shoulder and turned. There were at least twenty police droids charging their weapons there. "Here goes everything!" And she jumped. Great, more darkness. Just what I need! The ride was relatively short, and at the end she landed on a cliff overlooking the sea. The view was gorgeous but alien to her. She didn't, however, have time to marvel at the scenery for long. The police droids were soon on her like flies and with greater numbers. Jump!, the voice said. "Are you insane! That's at least a 50 foot drop onto rocks in the ocean!" said the girl. I said jump! It's the only way! "Fine but, if you get me killed I'll hunt you down and..." Just jump!  
To make a long story short, she jumped. She closed her eyes waiting for the ground and the end to meet her but it didn't. She was flying! She was amazed to see that she had somehow grown rocket feet in the night or however long she had been in that room.  
Then she remembered the droids. They had been temporarily stunned when she had seemingly jumped to her doom but they were snapping out of that... fast. "It's a whole different ball game you fancy tin cans!" she said. She sped over to them but as she sped up it seemed everything else slowed down. "What the...!" she stammered. It's your acceleration mode, the voice said. "Oh...right" she said, pretending to understand, "Whatever"  
Well as you can imagine she destroyed those guys pretty darn fast. Now listen to me very carefully, he said. "No, you listen weirdo! I want some answers and I'm pretty sure you have them" she interrupted. If you follow my instructions then I'll answer all the questions I can. "Fine, but I won't like it."  
  
So she went up the sides of mountains, over waterfalls, and across deserts following a disembodied voice's instructions. Sounds like quite a time doesn't it?  
Finally she reached what seemed to be her destination. It was a lovely house by the ocean. She walked up to the door and knocked. (you'll notice that even through all the stuff she's been through she still remembers her manners)  
The door opened and she saw the face of a young blonde girl smiling out at her as if she were an old friend instead of a tired dirty stranger. "Hello", she said in a soft kind voice, "We've been expecting you. Come in"  
She hesitated for a moment. Only a moment. She had been through heck for the past day and survived so she was pretty confident that she could handle this girl and any little friends she might have. ********************************************************************* Please review! I don't really mind flames because it shows that someone is reading my stories. (Can you tell that I'm a painfully optimistic person? Doesn't it just get under your skin! ^ _____ ^) 


	3. Meeting The Cyborgs

[Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009 because if I did I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I would be upstairs in my room crying pathetic tears of sheer unbridled joy]  
  
Wolfwood11: Thanks for the review and if you think her attitude was good in the last chapter just wait until you read this.  
  
By the way I forgot to add a description of 0011 in the last 2 chapters so here it is. She has dark brown hair down to her lower back and light green eyes. She is, of course, wearing the usual cyborg uniform.  
  
0011: The New Girl in Their Midst  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting the Cyborgs  
  
There seemed to be seven others in the room that she entered. They were of all different nationalities and races but all of them were males. The only thing that was the same about them was that they were all wearing the same uniform as her. But the strange thing was that they were all looking at her and smiling warmly. She hadn't felt so much kindheartedness around her since her mother was alive. However behind their eyes there seemed to be another emotion lingering there almost hidden by the kindly gaze. Was it pity?  
  
"Hello there." one of them said. It was an elderly man with a rather large nose.  
  
"H-hello" she said, puzzled, "Excuse me but I was told that I would get some answers here by a ...um...well, by a voice in my head."  
  
She blushed deeply at that. She was hesitant to tell them because she didn't want them to think she was nuts as she still thought she was.  
  
(Yes and you shall receive them), said a, by now, very familiar voice.  
  
She looked around even though she knew she would see nothing. When she looked back to the group in front of her they seemed to be smiling even more than before. It was if they knew some really funny joke they just didn't want to tell her.  
  
"Excuse me but could ya'll please stop smiling so much. I already think I'm nuts without you all smirking." She told them as politely as possible.  
  
"Sorry", said one of them. It was a boy with brown hair covering one of his crimson eyes, "We just can remember doing the exact same thing when 001 first took a tour of our minds."  
  
"Who's 001?"  
  
At that moment the blonde girl picked up a basket. Inside there was a small baby boy with blue hair covering his eyes. Even this baby was wearing a uniform.  
  
(I am)  
  
The girl raised one eyebrow so far that it disappeared into her brown hair.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!" she cried.  
  
Suddenly the boys burst out laughing, causing the girl in front of them to become quite angry.  
  
"Will someone please be kind enough to explain to me what's going on here!?"  
  
(Of course)  
  
"Not you!" At this comment some of the guys actually fell out of their chairs or couches and began rolling on the floor holding their sides as if they were about to burst.  
  
"I –hehehe--will!" said the red-eyed boy.  
  
"All of us", he said, "are cyborgs created by the evil organization, Black Ghost. We all have cool powers like I have acceleration mode and really hard skin. We were all kidnapped by Black Ghost and made into weapons for them but we rebelled and are now a team to stop anyone from getting kidnapped like we were."  
  
"That's nice but I just wanted to know how a baby could talk in my mind and why I can fly" she said. 009 fell over anime style along with everyone else. " Well, anyway, I think some introductions are in order. I'm Mariah Jackal and I'm from Arkansas."  
  
" I'm 009 or Joe from Japan. I was the latest model until you showed up. Of course, you already know 001, he's telekinetic, from Germany, and is named Ivan. We still don't know all of your powers yet"  
  
009 then took over the intros. 003 was the blonde woman with super hearing and sight from France named François. 004 was a tall German man with light blue eyes and gray hair named Albert. He was a human gun and missile launcher. 005, an Indian with amazing super strength, was named Geronimo. 006 was a portly little Chinese man with a flame-thrower built in, his nickname was 'Mole'. She also found he was their cook and since she loved Chinese food he took an immediate liking to her. When she met 007(a.k.a Great Britain) he grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
  
"How do you do Malady? 007 at your service." He was immediately hit over the head with a frying pan by 006.  
  
"Leave her alone she likes Chinese food!" he yelled as he chased 007 around while whenever he landed a blow with his pan 007 changed into something else like a deer or a gerbil. 0011 watched and laughed with the others.  
  
"...and that is 008 he is superior in battle planning and can breathe under water like me. That is Dr. Kazumi he helped create us all. Well, that's everyone."  
  
"Wait, shouldn't there be a 002?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. He must be out flying around. He does that." Said 009, " His name is Jet Link, is from New York, and has rocket booster feet—"  
  
"Like me!" Mariah interrupted starting up her feet and flying to 009's other side.  
  
"Yeah...oh"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well," said 009, "Let's just say that 002 is the jealous type. I mean, when I came and 'stole' his acceleration mode he practically bit my head off."  
  
"Acceleration mode...? Oh, I've got that too!" said 0011.  
  
"Uh-oh" said all the cyborgs at once.  
  
"I take it that's not a good thing," said 0011 putting her hands on her hips and frowning.  
  
" Let's put it this way" said 008, "Be glad you aren't rooming with him."  
  
"So that's the new girl, huh? She doesn't seem so special." said a calm voice in the shadows.  
  
"Well, you probably aren't much to look at either." Said 0011 coolly, "Least I have the decency to say stuff to people's faces"  
  
"Look me in the eyes and say that." said the voice. 0011 smiled. She could tell his teeth were clenched in anger.  
  
"I would but you are still hiding in the dark. What are you? Chicken?"  
  
When the other cyborgs (except 001) heard that they all kind of held their breath and stepped slowly away from their new friend. 006 was actually saying a silent prater that 002 wouldn't lose his temper. To make a long story short... he did.  
  
002 stepped slowly out of the darkness. 0011 barely had time to take in his messy orange hair, brown eyes, long nose (she thought Dr. Kazumi had no nose to the comparison), and height (he was about 4 inches taller than she was) before he walked right up to her brows knitted with rage.  
  
"NO ONE CALLS ME CHICKEN!" he screamed, "I COULD DEFEAT YOU IN A MATTER OF SECONDS!!!!"  
  
0011 wiped an imaginary fleck of spit off of her face just to make him angrier before answering.  
  
"You think so, huh?" her voice was still as cool as ever making him absolutely livid.  
  
"DUH! YOU ARE JUST A WEAK LITTLE GIRL!"  
  
Now she was mad.  
  
"YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE!" she screamed, easily meeting his volume, "I WAS AVOIDING FIGHTING YOU BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE A GROWN MAN CRY SO LATE IN THE DAY BUT NOW ITS ON!"  
  
"LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"  
  
"GLADLY!"  
  
They both walked out the door still giving each other the death glare all the way outside. Everyone else came out behind them eager to see who killed whom yet not knowing whom to root for. The two stopped in a grassy plain and each went to opposite sides. Everyone in the newly formed audience watched in anticipation as 002 and 0011 took their battle-stances, ready for the combat of the American cyborgs.  
  
(Sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist. Please review or I might not say what happens next. Oh what am I talking about!? I'm not evil enough to do that. Oh well. Can you tell I'm a feminist from the verbal battle between 002 and 0011? Girl power!!!! ^_______^) 


	4. The Fight

[Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009. Why do I have to keep saying this! IT'S TEARING ME APART!! Sorry about that]  
  
'thinking' "speaking" (telepathic)  
  
0011: The New Girl in Their Midst  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Alright! The first one to pin their opponent for twenty seconds wins!" cried the doctor, he had decided to play referee, "Try not to kill each other!"  
  
"EASIER SAID THAN DONE" they both cried, still never taking their glares off each other.  
  
"Begin" cried the doctor.  
  
002 and Mariah both rushed at each other at the same time. 002 started with a right hook to her jaw, which she dodged easily. He then tried a kick to the legs, which also missed but he left his stomach open to attack so 0011 took advantage of the weak spot.  
  
"Oof!" 002 said holding his bruised stomach. 0011 just smirked.  
  
He charged again and swung for her stomach but without even using her acceleration mode she dodged him easily. But as she dodged he used his acceleration mode to punch her jaw.  
  
"Oh so we're using powers now?" she grunted wiping a spot of blood off her cheek, "I'm sorry I thought we were going to have a fair fight but I guess you are pretty desperate for hits, huh. Its kind of sad really."  
  
"Shut up and fight or are you scared to since I have speed?"  
  
"Oh that's right you weren't there when I told 009 the powers I've discovered in me so far. Oh well. Its your defeat."  
  
002 then flipped into acceleration mode and she followed suit.  
  
"What? You have acceleration mode too?"  
  
"Seems like it. Now stop jabbering and fight."  
  
002 charged he was bound and determined to get and keep her down fast. He aimed a left hook at her stomach again but she maneuvered around it and socked him in his jaw this time. Then as a double action she kicked his legs out from under him.  
  
"Fine. If you can out maneuver me on the ground maybe I'll have better luck in the air where you can't follow me", 002 said as they both came out of accel. mode. 0011 just smirked.  
  
"Whatever you say, Jet." She said sweetly.  
  
002 turned on his rocket boots.  
  
"Can't follow me up here can you?" He asked very cockily. He felt he had already won. He was superior in the air.  
  
"Oh you'd be surprised what I can do." 0011 said as she began floating upwards on her boots.  
  
'Oh no!' he thought disbelievingly.  
  
(Yes indeed 'oh no') said the voice of Mariah though, her lips didn't move.  
  
"Whoa!" said 0011, "Did I just read your mind and then talk to you in it?"  
  
"I-I think you did", said Jet.  
  
"She is telekinetic as well! Amazing!" cried Dr. Kazumi.  
  
"Well...That doesn't change anything!" cried Jet, "I'm still going to beat you!"  
  
"Doubt it!" she said without even looking up from Dr. Kazumi.  
  
Jet took the chance and dove for her. He caught her off guard and pinned her down. He was starring into her large green orbs and her into his brown ones.  
  
'Her eyes are beautiful' he thought, 'Its like they have all the answers in the world hidden in their depths'  
  
(I didn't know you were a poet) 0011's voice said as she blushed furiously. He, realizing she had been reading his mind, quickly became even redder if that was even possible. (I'm sorry I have to defeat you)  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Suddenly she flipped him over and ended up having his arms pinned and sitting on top of him. She smiled and winked as the Doctor started the count again. 002 struggled for a while but after ten seconds were gone he gave up and just lay there starring at her in awe, both still blushing. The cyborgs were quick to notice this and decided to keep it as blackmail for later.  
  
"...19, 20! The winner is 0011! Welcome!" cried the Doc, "Now you can finally stop acting so childishly"  
  
"Sorry Doc", laughed 0011 as she got off of 002 and helped him to his feet, "no can do. I'll always act like a child and 002 will always fight like a child."  
  
"She got you 002" said 004 mockingly.  
  
"So she could beat you up too" said 002, making 0011 beam silently, "Those hits will sure leave bruises though."  
  
"Don't worry I'll fix you up." 0011 told Jet, "I know the secret to pain killers and bandages A-Z."  
  
"That's wonderful!" cried the Dr., "You can help 003 in the sick bay after battles."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"I'll show you to your room and around the house", said 003, "and we can get you some casual clothes in town."  
  
"Great!"  
  
0011 then followed 003 in side the house but just before she went inside 002 heard her sweet southern voice in his head.  
  
(By the way, I think you've got nice eyes too.)  
  
002 blushed and smiled at her. She winked and walked inside after 003.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" said 004, seeing what happened between 002 and Mariah, "Jet likes the new girl"  
  
"What! Our Jet! The one who is so aloof he even ignores his teddy bear." said the shocked sounding 007.  
  
"That's why you wanted to fight her and let her win", said 009.  
  
"I don't like her and I didn't let her win", said Jet  
  
"He couldn't keep his eyes off of her when she had him pinned", added 006.  
  
"You guys are nuts! I don't like the new girl!" said Jet, "Well, I mean, I do like her but not that way. She's cool and all and smart and pretty but I don't like her! Stop smirking 009 and you too 004. Stop! I don't like the new girl!"  
  
"Your stuttering says it all, man", said 008, "you got it bad."  
  
"No I don't. Stuttering and rambling means nothing. I mean it guys stop looking at me that way!"  
  
The guys, however, just kept chuckling and started to make their way towards the house leaving their beaten friend to fume silently.  
  
The Next Day  
  
0011 woke up early. She saw that 003 had already gone to make breakfast (0011 shared a room with 003 and 001) and Ivan was still asleep. The intoxicating aroma of coffee and bacon crept under the door and over to 0011. She got up and got dressed in her new clothes that she had gotten the day before. They were short jean shorts that went to the middle of her thigh (it was 85 degrees outside) and a light blue shirt that said in red 'Bring It On'. She then put her long brown hair in two braided pigtails down to her waist and slipped on her new white shoes.  
As she walked downstairs she heard such a chorus of snores from the boys rooms it was almost deafening.  
  
"Hi 003!" she said as she entered the kitchen, "you too 006"  
  
"Good morning 0011!" they chorused not looking up from their work.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Yes", said 003, "Could you please set the table? You, me, and 006 need to eat before the others or we won't get anything."  
  
"If you don't move fast you're trampled!" said 006.  
  
"Sheesh and I thought we only battled Black ghost"  
  
"You think breakfast is bad", said 003, "Wait until the shower rush!"  
  
All three of them laughed at this, but 0011 laughed the longest. That was the sound that awoke 002 that morning.  
  
'What's that sound? Its beautiful like the tinkling of bells", thought 002, " Mmmmmm. 003 and 006 have already started breakfast. I better get dressed."  
  
He put on a white T-shirt and jeans. He then put on his black shoes. He rumpled up his hair until it was as messy as he wanted and started to walk downstairs when he heard a rumble near him.  
  
"Oh no", he said, "The guys have woken up. No breakfast for me unless I get moving."  
  
He then started his rocket boots and raced down looking back to find the rest of the guy's pouring in after him.  
  
"Yes! I'll have food after all!" he laughed, but as he turned to look at his prize (the kitchen) he saw 0011 and before he could stop they crashed and he landed on top of her.  
  
"We really need to put up a stoplight here!" she laughed as she lay on the ground.  
  
"Yeah" mumbled Jet, "Are you okay!"  
  
"I will be once 009 and 004 stop looking at us like that."  
  
"Huh?" he said as he rolled off of her and saw all of the cyborgs (besides 001, 003, and 006) looking at them, "Oh, hi guys fancy running into you here." He then blushed so hard he matched his hair.  
  
"I think that's my line", laughed 0011 also blushing.  
  
"Here 0011" said 005 holding out a hand to help her up and 008 helping Jet.  
  
"Nice move lover boy" whispered 004 to 002 as he passed.  
  
"Shut up 004 and I am not a lover boy", Jet shot back, "It was an accident"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
(Come-on guys before all the food is gone) said Mariah's voice in both of their heads.  
  
002, grateful for the interruption, ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Great the foods almost gone!" cried 004.  
  
"You snooze, you lose" said 007, his face stuffed with eggs.  
  
"More like get here after you and lose." Said 006.  
  
"Oh 0011! I love your hair-clip!" said 003, pointing to 0011's hair.  
  
"My clip?" queried 0011, She reached up and touched it and as her finger pressed against one of the Rhine stones it went in and everything became suddenly huge.  
  
"What's going on?" she cried.  
  
"I've become obsolete!" said 007 in mock sadness.  
  
"You are a shape-shifter too" 003 told the now 0011 mouse.  
  
(Please remember to review! See 'ya next chapter! I'll try to update again soon! ^______^) 


	5. The Romance Chapter

[Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to put this darn thing on every time. I mean I might even sue the people who want to sue me! My hand does kind of ache from typing all these disclaimers...^____^; any way while I get the sitch on some legal matters let's get it straight that I don't own Cyborg 009.]  
  
Lamar and 0018: Sorry about the mix up with 001! Thanks for setting me straight. Great review anyway!  
  
Dishrag1313: ...Okay -__-;....Thanks for the review! ^____^  
  
Wolfwood11: Yeah Jet got beat up by a girl but come on she's awesome how could he not get beat up. ^____^. Also she's gonna get another power to make the attitude even better!  
  
Also if anyone could tell me how old 002 is so I can make Mariah a little younger I would greatly appreciate it.  
  
0011: The New Girl in Their Midst  
  
Chapter 5: The Romance Chapter  
  
"I know I should be happy about this but do you think you could, like...HELP ME GET BACK TO NORMAL!?!?" cried the very confused 0011 mouse.  
  
"Oh!...Sure!" said 003 snapping out of her awe-inspired trance, "007?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I have no idea how to help", said 007 looking thoroughly sorry indeed, "You normally have to push something to change...What did you do before transforming?"  
  
"Well," said 0011 trying to calm down enough to remember, "I reached up to touch my clip and...one of the stones were pushed in! That must be it!"  
  
She quickly took her tiny mouse hand and pressed her clip (A/N: I know that mice don't normally have clips but this one does, okay?) and everything turned back to their normal size again.  
  
"Well, that is an experience you definitely shouldn't spring on someone who's not expecting it", she said checking to see if everything was in order, then noticing that it was she turned to 007, "Oh thank you 007! I thought I was going to be stuck like that and gray really isn't my color" Then 0011 pulled G.B. in a very thankful hug while laughing.  
  
"I should help you out more often 0011!" he cried then laughed along with everyone else. Everyone, that is, except 002.  
  
Seeing Mariah hug 007 made Jet want to hit him but afterwards he wondered why. 0011 was just thankful that she wasn't going to be a mouse forever. However, even with this thought in his mind he still quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Well, 004! Have you got any new ways for you to torture us in training?" he said.  
  
"Actually now that you mention it I do. Have a new training schedule, that is", said 004, "Come on, let's get outside!"  
  
Through the chorus of groans that followed that remark there was one sigh of relief from a certain New York wise guy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Okay everyone stand in front of their targets and we'll fire on three!" yelled 004 from his target, "One...Two...Three"  
  
Everyone raised their lasers and fired.  
  
"Yes! Bulls eye!" yelled 002.  
  
"I don't know Jet" Mariah teased, "It looks a little to far to the left to be a bulls eye."  
  
That immediately got 002 ranting about it not being to far left, which, if you haven't noticed, was the goal of 0011 in the first place.  
  
"I like this kid. Whoever can get 002 this mad barely even trying is a friend of mine", whispered 004 to 008, though he didn't have to. 002 was yelling so loud he couldn't hear anything but his own voice.  
  
"Amen!" laughed 008.  
  
"Lunch!" cried 006 from inside the house, which ceased the deafening commotion coming from 002 for a while.  
  
"Alright! Shrimp Lo Main!" cried 0011 at the table, "My favorite! Thanks 006!"  
  
He beamed. Everyone was always putting down his cooking but now he had someone who liked it, and she told him so. She also had good table manners remembering the other cyborgs as they stuffed food into their mouths at top speed with their hands. It sent a shiver down 006's spine  
  
'I hope 007 doesn't get to her' he thought looking over at his British friend, 'He's the worst.'  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What was that!?" cried 003 clutching Ivan closely.  
  
"It sounded like a missile hitting outside!" said 004.  
  
"No! You think?" 002 said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Now boys! Stop your bickering and let's find out who's attacking us." Said 0011.  
  
"Like we don't already know!" said 002 as he and the others rushed outside, not bothering to put their uniforms on, "Its Black Ghost"  
  
And sure enough it was Black Ghost.  
  
"Why won't you die!?" yelled 002 (A/N: that is my all time fave saying) but the droids gave no answer except to raise their weapons.  
  
"Scatter!" yelled 009 as the droids fired on the cyborgs, "003 take 001 and stay inside!"  
  
002 and 0011 took to the sky right away and tapped into their acceleration modes. They easily took out 10 each in a second. Then the less battle experienced 0011 came out of her mode to mock the fallen soldiers which turned out to be a not very smart thing to do. She was hit in the back of the head by a droid and was knocked unconscious. 002 saw as she fell to the ground in what seemed to be slow motion but as he rushed to help her he was blocked by a particularly persistent droid. One by one the cyborgs fell. Each one by dishonorable tricks and mind games until only 002 was left fighting. However he was very battle-damaged and the superior numbers of his enemies was slowly tiring him out.  
  
'They just keep coming!' he thought to himself as he destroyed his umpteenth droid.  
  
Then 0011 regained consciousness just as 002 finally succumbed to fatigue and collapsed still remaining consciousness but barely. The enemy was closing in. She saw her friends on the ground and in pain and an anger she hadn't felt for a long time boiled up inside her.  
  
"You have hurt the closest thing I've had to a real family", she screamed at the droids, tears flying down her flushed cheeks, "Now you shall die!" She pointed at the droids and a very strange thing happened. Bullets suddenly exploded from the end of her finger shooting down a few druids. She starred in amazement at her digit then looked up at the adversaries with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Sweet!" she said quietly and began blasting her enemies with all her fingers just as she saw 004 do.  
  
'Great' thought 002 as he slowly drifted into a rejuvenating sleep, 'Another thing for her to use to beat me up.' Then 002 smiled as he blacked out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, my head and my shoulders and my legs and my back and—", moaned Jet.  
  
"Okay we get the picture!" said a sweet, familiar voice, "or does the great 002 not know how to handle a little pain?"  
  
He opened his eyes and saw the beautiful face and mystical green eyes of Mariah smiling back at him as she sat next to him.  
  
"I DO TOO KNOW HOW TO HANDLE...!" 002 tried to yell but a soft finger pressed against his lips stopped him.  
  
"I knew that'd get you up and don't yell. You'll wake Ivan and you'll hurt yourself too!" said 0011.  
  
"Since when do you care?" Jet mumbled sulkily.  
  
"I care because Ivan will get cranky if he's woken up. Or did you mean when did I start to care about you?" 0011 said and winked at his disgruntled expression.  
  
"Grrrrr!" scowled Jet, arms crossed.  
  
"I care because you and everyone else are the closest thing I've ever had to a real family as you probably heard when you were blacking out" she said as she put a damp cloth on his forehead, "and I don't know if you've noticed but you and I are a lot alike."  
  
"Hmph. No we're not", he mumbled.  
  
"Whatever you say Jet" she said as she walked out the door, her pigtails swaying at her back.  
  
He then decided to assess the damage that he had received and found that, despite all his aches and pains, he was fine. He was even in a new uniform......NEW UNIFORM?!  
  
"Oh and by the way," said 0011, "I can't wait to tell the guys about your teddy bear boxers!"  
  
"OH NO YOU WON'T!" 002 yelled in panic and began chasing her down the halls of the Dolphin, both using their rocket feet.  
  
0011 was easily in the lead and laughing her head off. 002, despite his embarrassing predicament started laughing too as he slowly gained. They recklessly swerved around corners nearly knocking over quite a few people in their rush.  
  
"Hi cyborgs!" Mariah laughed as they passed through the living room where most of her friends had gathered.  
  
"Comin' through!" yelled 002 as he sped up and 'accidentally' knocked over 004 and 007.  
  
"They seem to be having fun", said 004 rubbing his head.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" laughed 007.  
  
Meanwhile Jet had nearly caught up with 0011 when she zoomed out the door into a cloudless day. Then 002 put on a burst of speed and tackled her. They rolled, laughing so hard that they couldn't see straight, down a hill where they finally came to a stop with 0011 the victor.  
  
"This seems familiar", she giggled.  
  
"Yeah except for one thing"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm going to win."  
  
He then used the exact same trick she had used on him. He flipped over and landed on top of her.  
  
"I should've seen that coming" she said and laughed.  
  
"Yeah you should have!" Jet replied and joined in. He noticed how her eyes sparkled like a newborn star when she laughed.  
  
The laughter wound down and they just stared. Jet suddenly realized how very close those stars were to him at that moment. He saw the pain she had suffered and her fighting skills and how alone she had been, how alone they both had been. Then he saw himself when he had first become a cyborg. He certainly hadn't had this good of an attitude. The eyes were coming closer now. He felt the strongest urge of his life coursing through him. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel her soft pink lips against his own. To feel the warmth of her embrace for he realized why he was always putting people down. Why he had always been the aloof outsider in this tight group of companions. He needed love. And as he stared into those pools of liquid understanding he knew she was the one to give it to him. The companionship, the love, the reason ...to live. So, he kissed her. The hate and anguish beyond their years were lifted off of their shoulders as they kissed. They felt like air, lighter than air. They never wanted to stop, but they did. As they broke apart they blushed deeply.  
  
"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have—" he began, as he rolled off her, but for the second time today she stopped him and smiled.  
  
They walked off to the house in the increasing darkness but even though it was twilight his hand found hers just the same...and she didn't draw it away.  
  
**sob** I just love these endings! **blows nose** That was beautiful even if I do say so myself. I hope I haven't scared away my loyal reviewers but I'm just a sucker for a good romance. Anywho please review! (I didn't mean for that to rhyme it just came out that way) ^____^ 


	6. The End?

[Disclaimer: It turns out that I can't sue the people who want to sue me for making me write all these disclaimers. Something called moral rights. Seems pointless to me! Oh well looks like I'll just have to say that I don't own Cyborg 009. **sigh**]  
  
Wolfwood11: To my most loyal fan...Thank you for reviewing! ^_______^  
  
Demon Darkchild: I feel so honored! (only slightly sarcasm)  
  
Dishrag1313: HAHAHAHA! Oh, I'm sorry! I just love how you write your reviews! (not sarcasm) I would love to know what stories you've written!  
  
BabyG of Westlife: Thanks! That will sure come in handy! **grins evilly** MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh...did I say that out loud?  
  
Goldendove88: Thanks for reviewing and for the tip! ^_____^ Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Thanks to one of my loyal reviewers...**winks at goldendove88**...I can now tell you how old 0011 is! Oh...right**sweatdrops** hehe! She's 18!  
  
0011: The New Girl in Their Midst  
  
Chapter 6:(I'm so glad I made it this far) The Tragedy  
  
"YOU'D BETTER GIVE THAT BACK 007 OR SO HELP ME...!!" screamed a very disgruntled and angry 002 to a, seemingly, (to the untrained eye) walking...scratch that...running bed lamp.  
  
"Never! I worked really hard to get this so I'm not giving it back without a fight!!" laughed the jokester of the house.  
  
007 had snatched Jet's 'Mr. Fuzzims' the bear. Jet had thought it was a secret that he would keep to his grave but I guess that nothing could be kept a secret around here for long and 'Mr. Fuzzims' was no exception to that rule. Suddenly a yellow blur flew past the 'bed lamp' and the plushie disappeared.  
  
"Here you go Jet", said the newly formed 0011. She had transformed into a cheetah to snatch the bear, which meant that she had gotten over the initial shock of being a changling.  
  
"Uh thanks", said 002. He then shoved the abused little bear behind his back and she giggled a bit.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" cooed 004 in mock cuteness, "The girlfriend saves the day for her man!"  
  
Like I said, nothing can be kept a secret for long in a house where a guy wanting to blackmail you can turn into your diary whenever he wants (hint, hint). After this remark both of the 'lovebirds' stepped in unison to the blue eyed Cyborg, grabbed him by his collar, and began yelling a few things that shouldn't be mentioned under a PG-13 rating. Noticing that they did it together they both stepped back blushing furiously and starred at the ground. They saw 004 there (with the anime swirl eyes) and began laughing. In fact, the whole room went up in peals of laughter.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny", grumbled 004 as he brushed himself off.  
  
"Oh 004! You are!" laughed 0011 as she kissed him on the cheek (obviously she's having mood swings).  
  
Albert then turned a very odd shade of pink while 002 turned a very odd shade of red. Though for a very different reason.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr!" he growled at 004 when Mariah had turned. Albert went from pink to white in nothing flat in the murderous gaze from his friend.  
  
"I heard that!" laughed 0011, "Don't be so jealous you Hothead!"  
  
"I'll be jealous if I want to...Hey who said I was jealous?!?" he cried, "I could never be jealous of that weirdo!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" said 0011 softly, as she starred at him with her enchanting emerald eyes, "Then why are you red and wringing your bear's neck?" She smiled.  
  
"What I am not wringing—", he then looked down and saw his poor mangled Mr. Fuzzims. He then blushed even harder, if possible.  
  
0011 poked 002 and laughed. He just blushed and soon started laughing along with her. Then he grabbed her and put his arms around her. Her hysterical laughter turned into a soft giggle. He kissed her. It was just like their first, warm and understanding. Complete bliss. (A/N: AAAWWWWW!)  
  
007 opened his mouth to, probably, say some snide comment or make a joke but 004 stopped him by kicking him in the shin. Even he knew when to leave it alone and mind his own business. The rest of the cyborgs left, silently, through the door leaving Mariah and Jet to stay comfortably in their own little world.  
  
"Dinner!" called 006 from the kitchen.  
  
"Finally!" groaned 008.  
  
The cyborgs had been training for the past five hours straight. 002, though, could still be seen sparring with 0011 in a distant field.  
  
"Give it a rest Jet!" called 004, "you're not going to beat her and its time for dinner!"  
  
"Oh! I don't know! He's pretty strong! He could beat me!" she mocked in a child like tone, "syke! Come and get me!!"  
  
"I will...after dinner! I'm exhausted from you beating me up all day! Uh...I...mean I'm hungry! Yeah, let's go with that!" said 002 going a little red.  
  
004 sweatdropped.  
  
"O.K.! I'll be there in a second, Jet, 004!" Mariah called.  
  
"Don't be late! 006 really likes you! I think its because you haven't gotten sick of Chinese food yet!" laughed Jet.  
  
The last thing he heard before he went into the house was the sound of her melodious laughter. Little did he know that that laughter would be the last thing he heard from her in a long time.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! JET HELP MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" cried a voice 002 knew well.  
  
"Mariah!" he screamed as the team raced outside...but it was too late.  
  
THE END!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[Just kidding! Whoa! AAAHHHHH! **gets tackled by a whole lot of angry readers** Gosh, I was just trying to lighten the mood, sheesh!! **gets up and rubs head** Anyway I'm going to be evil (because none of you know where I live) and leave you hanging for a few weeks. **large muscular reader gets up and cracks knuckles** Uh did I say weeks I meant days! Heheheh! PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEE! **cowers with teddy bear**  
  
P-please review and maybe I'll live long enough to update! PLEASE REVIEW! MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!! NOT THE FACE!!!] 


	7. Tragedy

[Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009 and...um...uh... Oh darnett! I can't think of anything witty to say about it! The world is coming to an end!! RUNN!!!!!]  
  
BabyG of Westlife: Thanks for the review and I hope she calms down a little. Also I'm sorry but 0011 had dibs on Mr. Fuzzims, which means I'm going to steal it! ^_____^  
  
Rajigah: Did I spell your name right? Anyway, see I'm not that evil I decided to update a little earlier than originally anticipated. Partly because I'm a nice person and partly because I still have a black eye from an angry viewer.  
  
Dishrag1313: See above. Also have fun with your corners because I only have three and one of them my reviewers have taken hostage. **sob**  
  
Demon Darkchild: Thanks and how did you know Mariah was being taken away? Are you psycic? If you are than how am I going to do on my science project?  
  
Wolfwood11: well I updated sooner so I guess that I won't know how it feels to get stalked yet. **sigh**(that was sarcasm)  
  
Yay! I survived long enough to update! Woohoo! Hehehe! I hope you guys aren't still mad at me for the whole cliffhanger before but if you still are than too bad because its not going to get better until, at the very least, the next chapter. Also there's not going to be much humor in here because its more of a angsty chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway! ^___^  
  
0011: The New Girl in Their Midst  
  
Chapter 7: The Tragedy  
  
Jet and the other cyborgs (minus 003 and 001) ran outside to a horrible and, to 002, heart-breaking sight. There was a huge army of droids ready to fight. Mariah was in the large robotic hand of a gargantuan droid in the middle of the others. She hung there limply with bruises and scars all over her body. She was as still as...death. Her clothes lay in bloody tatters around her slim frame, and her long, silky hair stuck to her sweaty face. They could tell that she had been in a fierce battle but with 006 and 007's normal fighting they hadn't heard it. 002's heart swelled with anger, worry, concern, and...guilt. The guilt tore at his heart like he had felt every bone-shattering blow given to the one he loved.  
  
Not caring about his own safety or even waiting for 009's signal to scatter he rocketed up into the sky to save 0011. As he speed toward her the large robot turned slowly and began to charge its engines.  
  
'Its going to take off!' Jet thought as he pushed his feet to go faster in fear. Suddenly a droid flew up and blocked his way. He desperately tried to defeat it quickly but as soon as he conquered one another zoomed up to take its place, and as he fought nonstop he saw the large robot flare its engines and leave the ground. It was gone in almost an instant. Black Ghost, it seemed had not only upgraded its cyborgs but its droids too.  
  
'She's gone', he said weakly, tears forming in his eyes obscuring his vision, 'Sh-she's gone'  
  
He heard a shout and tore his eyes from the sky long enough to see his friends fighting below him. They, the droids, were the ones who had done this to him. Black Ghost, the one who had ruined his life when he became a cyborg, had done this. And then when he had finally found true happiness with someone he truly loved, Black Ghost had taken that too.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Jet screamed as anger, no, sheer hate boiled up in side of him. If someone had seen him at that very moment they would have thought he was in horrible pain...and they'd be right.  
  
He seemed to be glowing, fueled by hate, love, anguish, and the desire for revenge. He lunged out at the nearest droid tearing him limb from limb without even using acceleration mode. He dispatched every other droid in his path in the same way. Soon all of the droids had been destroyed.  
  
"Come on, 002. Let's go inside and get something to eat or something", mumbled 004 to his, obviously, hurting comrade as he lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU THINK OF FOOD AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!!" 002 screamed, turning around and slapping his hand off, "WE NEED TO BE OUT THERE LOOKING FOR HER! WE NEED TO FIND HER! SHE COULD BE IN PAIN, OR SHE COULD BE WITH BLACK GHOST, OR WORSE SHE...could...be..."  
  
His anger wound down and he felt empty. He felt no emotion at all. Nothing, except sorrow. 004 understood and told everyone to go inside leaving 002 to wallow in his grief.  
  
He decided to walk around for a while. He thought maybe exercise would clear his mind. He found that it only brought more pain, if that was even possible. He found himself at the field where they had first battled. Then to the place she had pinned him and had found that he loved her eyes. Then to the most painful spot of all...the place they had had their first kiss. Grief threatened to consume him as he remembered as if it were happening right there. Before he could begin crying again he slowly found his way back to the house. As he walked in 008 walked up to him.  
  
"Are you okay, man?" he asked, voice layered with concern.  
  
"Dude...would you?" he replied not even bothering to look up.  
  
Then leaving his friend to worry after him he climbed the stairs, went into his room, and locked the door.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Has he said anything yet?" asked 009.  
  
"No, still as silent as a tomb" replied 003. 009 shuddered.  
  
"Did you have to phrase it like that?"  
  
"Oh...sorry, I forgot"  
  
002 had been walking around the house for about five days with a sort of dead look on his face. He hadn't eaten or spoken for that whole time and it was really depressing to everyone. They had tried coaxing, yelling, even calling him a coward but nothing worked. There was no bad singing in the shower at night. No loud music in the mornings. As if it wasn't dismal enough without 0011's smiling face beaming at you with those amazingly calming green eyes.  
  
"That's it I can't take it anymore!" yelled 004, "I'm going to go up there and break the door down! I mean I was upset when Hilda died but we don't even know if 0011 is dead or not! There's nothing we can do"  
  
"Actually", said the doctor making them all jump (they hadn't noticed him come back from the Dolphin lab), "there is!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
[ Very evil cliffhanger and I hate to do this to 002! **sob** I was wanting to cry the whole time I was writing this. **sob** I'm just too soft! **blows nose** Anyway I hope I didn't make any of you too sad to review because I may need some consoling to update. Also to BabyG of Westlife, I think 002 would appreciate some comfort **wink**. 'Bye! (I'm not going to do my signature smiley face at the end because this chapter is too sad)] 


	8. Trap

[Disclaimer: I'm going to tell you this slowly and not use any big words so you can understand this. I...Do...not...own...Cyborg 009. Now...GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!! **pant, pant**]  
  
Warning! A small part of this chapter is kind of angsty but don't worry. I'm going to get back to my trademark cheesy humor right after. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
0011: The New Girl In Their Midst  
  
Chapter 8: TRAP!!  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS!!!!!" yelled every cyborg in the room.  
  
"I mean that I've just discovered a way to track her. We'll be able to find Black Ghost's hideout and rescue her if we can get 002 out of his trance long enough to tell him", the doctor said calmly.  
  
"LET'S MOVE IT, PEOPLE!! WHY ARE YOU ALL STILL STANDING AROUND LOOKING LIKE IDIOTS?!?" screamed someone from behind them making them all jump three feet in the air.  
  
They all turned and saw 002 standing there in his uniform. He still looked extremely depressed but there was a glint of raw determination in his eyes that made him look like he could do anything.  
  
"There's one thing" cautioned the doctor, "The device won't be able to tell you if she's alive or not. It hones in on her DNA so...I don't know what you'll...find."  
  
At the end of that statement a cold shiver swept through the cyborgs. They knew what he meant by that. 009 looked at 002. He was the only one with the right o decide if they should go. Jet nodded.  
  
"We'll leave tomorrow morning, team, so get some rest!" said 009.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
They left before the sky had even turned pink with dawn. The Dolphin was fully loaded and they were off with 009 at the helm and 008 as navigator. They had been sailing for a few hours when 003 cried out.  
  
"Bogie! 12o'clock!" she yelled.  
  
Everyone looked at her a little strange. She blushed and sweatdropped.  
  
"Someone's been watching too many old military movies" 009 teased and poked 003.  
  
She giggled. A pang of sorrow attacked 002's heart as he remembered 0011 doing the exact same thing the morning she was taken. Noticing his pal's pained face 004 quickly changed the subject.  
  
"I know I'm pretty new at this but doesn't 'bogie' mean something bad with weapons?" he said interrupting 009 and 003's flirt fest.  
  
"Oh!" yelped 003, "Right. And it's closing in! I think it belongs to Black ghost!"  
  
"Battle-stations!" cried 009.  
  
"008 is Mariah on that ship?" 002 asked 008.  
  
"No. She's in an under water base that that sub is probably protecting" he replied.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"It's firing on us!" panicked 003.  
  
"Avasive actions!" yelled 009.  
  
"They're heat seekers!" yelled 004.  
  
"I'm on it!" said Mole. He ran outside and blew some fire at the on coming torpedoes. They swerved and 005 shot them with his gun. They exploded a few meters from the ship making it sway violently in the newly formed current.  
  
"Fire torpedoes!" cried 009. The action was immediately fulfilled by the weapons manager, 004.  
  
"Direct hit! She's sunk! That was really quick!" cried 003 happily, hugging 009. Then realizing what they were doing both of them blushed furiously and let go.  
  
"Come on you lovebirds! You can act embarrassed once we get Jet's girl back!" laughed 004, "Then maybe you can double date!"  
  
003 and 009 blushed so much that they actually looked like tomatoes. Jet, however, didn't even get mad.  
  
'Whoa!' thought 004, 'You can tell Jet's down! He didn't try to strangle me!'  
  
"We're coming to the loading pier of the base" said 008, "initiating docking sequence!"  
  
The door opened and they peered into a well-lit and modern base. They decided that Francois should stay with the ship.  
  
"We're in", said 009 softly as he walked inside, "Stay on your guard. They've obviously seen us coming or they wouldn't have sent that sub after us."  
  
"Duh!" said 002.  
  
He was getting irritable. As they ran down the hallway all he could think about was how slow they were going. He needed to get there sooner. She could be in pain or...worse. They suddenly came to a crossroads.  
  
"008, does the device the professor gave us say which room she's in?" he asked to get his mind off the dark thoughts going through his tormented mind.  
  
"No it just says she's somewhere in this base, no details." Replied 008 looking at the apparatus.  
  
"Okay then let's split up! 005, you 007 and 006 go down that corridor. 009, 008, and 004 you go down that one. Okay let's move."  
  
'No fair' thought 009, 'He took my line!' But he did what he was told.  
  
'How strange" thought 002 as he ran down his assigned hallway, 'I haven't seen a single guard in this entire place (A/N: isn't that convenient? **wink**). They must be at some gathering thinking we had been destroyed instead of their sub. Oh, well! This will just help me find Mariah faster!"  
  
With the other cyborgs~&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Though 002 was having an uneventful search, the others were not having as good a time. 009's group had come across a whole fleet of guards patrolling that corridor. The same predicament faced 005's group as well.  
  
"I hope that 002 hasn't met up with these guys," said 009 as he shot down a soldier.  
  
Back to Jet~&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Jet had finally gotten to the end of the hallway. There was a huge door there with 'Top Secret' posted on it and chain on the handles with a large dead bolt and padlock fastening it.  
  
"This looks promising!" he said to himself.  
  
He could feel that his prize and his enemy were just beyond that door, waiting for him. Without hesitation he grabbed his laser, shot the lock from the handles, and walked inside.  
  
Inside there was a huge room. It was filled with surgery tables and equipment. There was a vat of bubbling acid in the middle with something dangling above it. Something wrapped in chains and unconscious. Something with...long brown hair!  
  
"MARIAH!!" he yelled and started to fly up to her.  
  
She stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"No...Don't!" she cried weakly. He stopped in mid air.  
  
"Are you crazy?" he asked, "You're hanging above a vat of boiling acid. I think rescueing is in order! Maybe you've been here so long its fried your brain!" He began to fly towards her again.  
  
"No! Get out of here!" she said more urgently this time, "It's a trap! They only wanted me to get to you guys!"  
  
"That's right and now I have all of you in my trap!" said an deep voice from the corner of the room.  
  
Jet turned just as Black Ghost stepped from the shadows looking as evil as usual.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
[Perfect ending! Well its perfect for me because I can't think of anything else right now. **sweatdropped** Anyway, please review! ^_____^] 


	9. Deus Ex Machina

[Disclaimer: I, Hakusho009, do not own Cyborg 009. **hears cheering from upstairs** I have, however, kidnapped the characters until they let me. Great plan huh? QUIET UP THERE!!!!!]  
  
Dishrag1313: Sorry about the cliffhanger but I hope you like this chapter anyway. Thanks for the plushies! No one can ever have enough plushies! ^_______^ Oh! Also do you know where I can find a Hiei plushie?  
  
Chibi Momoko: I only found out that there was already a 0011 when I got the manga and by then I had already written and posted 4 chapters. So being the lazy person that I am I didn't want to change it. Sorry!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
0011: The New Girl In Their Midst  
  
Chapter 9: Final Battle  
  
"Hello 002", said the deep voice of Black Ghost, "How are you my friend? Have a good time beating up my robots? Oh and don't bother waiting for your other friends. They are comfortably waiting for their demise in the next room."  
  
"YOU!!" screamed Jet. He lunged out of the sky ready to beat that ugly face into a (pardon my French) bloody pulp!  
  
Just as 002 was about to kick his head in Black Ghost pulled out a small remote and pushed a button. Suddenly hundreds of metal ropes reached down, tied up Jet, and dangled him next to 0011.  
  
"There, now I can kill you all together", said the villain in a tone that sounded like a kid about to open a present, "Starting with you Jet!"  
  
Black Ghost pulled on a rope and 002 slowly began coming towards him.  
  
"You probably thought that I would kill Mariah first but I want her to suffer more because...she bit me when she was being dragged in here! That really hurt!"  
  
BG reached behind him and took out another remote. 0011 briefly wondered just how many of those things he had when BG pushed the button. The room was suddenly filled with screaming. The ropes around Jet were electrocuting every bit of him.  
  
"NO!...no..." cried 0011 despairingly.  
  
She was mesmerized by the horrific sight in front of her. She didn't want to watch but she couldn't turn away. Then she looked at Black Ghost. A hatred beyond any imaginable bubbled up inside of her.  
  
POW!!!!  
  
"What the...!" cried Mariah.  
  
Something extraordinary had happened. Beams of light had come from her eyes and had just missed BG. She smiled.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about!" she cried.  
  
She quickly cut her binds with her newly discovered heat vision and slowly floated to the ground. BG had stopped torturing Jet to watch her free herself.  
  
"So you've finally found your other powers? Grand!" he said in that greasy voice of his, "Now how would you like to work for me? These cretins cannot be worth your support. They are weak! Especially this one."  
  
As an answer Mariah rushed to the ground and swung at the object of his misery. Black Ghost dodged as easily as if it were nothing but a child swinging at him.  
  
"Ahhh! You are improving! That's wonderful!" he said in between blow after dodged blow.  
  
"Shut...up...and...DIE!!!!" yelled 0011 and at that last word she made contact.  
  
Taking advantage of Black Ghost's surprise Mariah planted a few kicks into the commander's stomach followed with a few choice curses she'd learned from 007 much against 003's will. It was ferocious. Mariah landed punch after kick after punch into that slimy masked face, her rage and sheer determination giving her strength. Soon he was on the ground in what seemed like unconsciousness, critically injured. 0011 couldn't have cared less if she had tried.  
  
She rushed over to Jet and cut his wires letting him slump into her arms.  
  
Jet?" she whispered softly. No answer. "Jet can you hear me?" No answer "Jet your convertible is on fire."  
  
"Where!" he said his eyes opening wide as he tried to get up and failed.  
  
"Shh! You oaf!" she laughed softly, "You've just had about 20,000 volts of electricity pumped into you. Can you move?"  
  
"Nope" he replied, "I can barely keep my eyes open."  
  
She stroked his face mentally wishing he would heal and surprisingly...he did. Wherever she touched the scorched flesh was healed.  
  
"Cool!" he whispered, "Looks like 003 is out of a post in the sick bay! That's what I call the healing touch!"  
  
"This is no time for bad puns you oaf!"  
  
"I may be an oaf but that doesn't stop you loving me", he said smirking cockily.  
  
"Well your ego is certainly healed that's for sure!" she laughed. He laughed too.  
  
"I hate to...cough, cough...break up this...cough...lovey dovey moment, but", said a wheezy voice from the corner, "prepare to die in two minutes traitors!"  
  
Then BG pushed another button on yet another remote and began the countdown.  
  
"Quick! I'll get the others you get to safety!" cried 002 as he started toward the other room.  
  
"I've got a better idea. How about we both get the others" countered 0011, "I haven't fully healed you yet!"  
  
They ran off to a door that nobody noticed and opened it. Inside, in neat little piles, were the other eight cyborgs. They were all hurt badly and unconscious.  
  
"Come on, let's get these guys out of here!" yelled Mariah over the alarms.  
  
"Right next to ya'!" grinned 002.  
  
"One minute until self destruct"  
  
Slowly but surely, using their accelaration mode they got each one out of the base. Finally only 004 was left.  
  
"I'll get him", 002 said.  
  
"Whatever just HURRY!" urged Mariah, "there's only three seconds until melt down!"  
  
Then they rushed out but just as 002 went through the door it caved in leaving 0011 with no way out.  
  
"Mariah!" yelled Jet searching for a way to get her out.  
  
(Forget me! Save yourself!) said Mariah's sweet voice in his head.  
  
"I can't...I won't!"  
  
(You must!) she whispered and then she used her phsycic powers to move him far away just as the building blew up.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" cried 002. he placed 004 on the ground next to him. "No...no...no...NOOO! She can't...she can't be..."  
  
He was in complete and utter despair. The one thing he had cared about most in life was gone. All gone. Why did this have to happen? Why was fate so cruel? Why would it give him something so wonderful and then take it away so fast?  
  
The first silver tear fell, then another and another.  
  
"Is the great 002 crying? Now come on surely it isn't that bad." Said a voice behind him. A voice with the hint of a southern accent. He turned to see Mariah standing before him. She was a little tired looking but...alive!  
  
"Mariah!!!!! How did you make it out?" he cried.  
  
"Well I figured how to make a shield with my phsycic powers", she replied.  
  
"Oh my god I was so upset! I mean...uh... It would have really sucked if I had taken all that time and energy to save you and then you died. That's all...you know."  
  
"Get over here!" she cried and pulled him close.  
  
He sighed with relief as he felt her warmth near him again. His arms felt so right holding her that it had to be illegal. He breathed in her sweet scent and sighed again out of sheer joy. Then he kissed her. He couldn't get enough of her it was like she was one of those things where once you've had a taste you can't stop coming back for more.  
  
"I love you", he whispered.  
  
"I love you too", she said back.  
  
It was amazing how three little words could make two people so happy. If you could see happiness you would have seen it coming out of their ears at that moment.  
  
"Aawwww!" said a very familiar German voice, "They look so happy the little lovebirds!"  
  
"Yes we are", said 0011 and Jet beamed. Then they brushed past the confused German and went to help heal their friends wounds...together.  
  
THE  
END!! (for real this time)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
[**sob** I'm so sad because this Fanfiction is over! Oh well, it was fun while it lasted, and I got to meet some really nice reviewers. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this presentation of 0011: The New Girl in Their Midst! Don't forget to review as a farewell gift! ^____^] 


End file.
